Black Aura
by blackfire1717
Summary: Hollows have started to increase in numbers, and no one knows why? Ichigo and the others have to try to find a way to defend the world against all of them, only one person is the cause of it, and if they don't kill him, the world will be swallowed in dark
1. Attack of the Invisible

_I do not own any of characters of Bleach, beside Adis. Who I made up._

**Attack of the Invisible**

"Hey Ichigo! What's up?" A boy said, he worn the usually school uniform, a white polo shirt, with brown pants. He was running towards a boy with orange hair, who sat at a square table in the school lunchroom. All the tables were square, lined up in rows of 5.

The boy with orange hair turned around, and saw the kid running toward him. As he ran, his brown hair fell in every direction.

"Hey Adis..Whats up? Come sit over here." Ichigo said as he waved his hand in a come here motion.

Adis saw that Ichigo held in one hand a sandwich. He came to the end of a table row and slowed down, and start to walk. Ichigo turned around to face the table again, and he ate his sandwich. A shadow fell over the table, then quickly disappeared as Adis sat down in a chair next to Ichigo. Ichigo looked over to Adis, and noticed he had no tray of food. "Why aren't you eating?"

Adis looked at Ichigo's food, then at Ichigo. Adis gave him a disgusting look, like he was going to throw up. "Eat that shit, and get food poison..No thanks.." Adis replied

"Hey. My home made food isn't shit. I made this my self, so its good to eat. Why don't you make your own food?" Ichigo said, as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"What's in there? I'm also too lazy to make my own food"Adis said as he looked at the sandwich.

"Well my _shit_ food has bread, onions, tomatoes, ham, and leetis." Ichigo said, as he took the last bite out of his sandwich. After that, he grabbed his blue lunch bag, and dug through it. Then he pulled out a piece of chocolate wrapped with , a spoon, and pudding sating them on the table.

"Dude. I'm sorry for making fun of your shit. Now give me some." Adis said jokely, as he reached for the lunch bag. He grabbed it, then went looking through it, just to find out it was empty. Adis sighed, then throw the bag at Ichigo.

Ichigo caught the bag and sat it on the table. A huge shadow fell over the table, which reached to the end. Adis looked to see who it was, but the faces were blocked out by shadows. Plus the light was shining on top of them. Both of them were at the end of the table, where Ichigo sat.

"Hey Ichigo. Whats up?" A girl said, Adis could barley make out orange hair, with two blueish clips in her hair. When she said Ichigo, her mouth smiled so big that it beat the Grand Canyon. She held a grocery bag. Adis could see food in there, but he didn't know what it was.

Ichigo looked up, and saw the girl. He must have know her, or they must have been friends cause he talked to her. "Hey whats up Orihime?" Ichigo said as he picked up the wrapped chocolate, then started to unwrapped it. Then stuck the chocolate in his mouth.

Orihime sat down her tray, in front of Ichigo, but there was still another girl standing there. She held in both of her hands a orange tray. The food reeked, like a mixture of throw up and garage. Adis didn't see what she had, but it smelled. She sat down next to Orihime. She wore what everyone else wore, a uniform like the whole school, but a red ribbon like the girls. Orihime untied the grocery bag, and sat it on the table. She then pulled out a blueberry muffin and started to eat it.

"Hello.. I seen you around the karate place. What is your name?" Adis said as he looked at her

"My name is Tetsuo Momohara. What's yours? And yes I go there often, you could say everyday." She said

"The name is Adis.."Adis replied looking at Tetsuo

Tetsuo just nodded her head, then picked up a cheese pizza that laid on her tray. She took a small bite out of it, then lowered the pizza down to her chin as she chewed. 

Orihime finished the muffin, then looked through her bag. She pulled out a blue sphere blue. From their she opened the lid and picked up a fork thats was in their. She then started to eat the salad.

"H-Help Me. H-Help me." A voice said softly, almost faint.

Adis looked around, from Orihime's face to Ichigo's face, the only one who didn't seem to hear it was Tetsuo. She continue eating her pizza.

"Did anyone hear that? Or was it just me?" Adis asked as he looked from Orihime to Ichigo.

"How can he hear that, I don't sense any spiritual power." Ichigo thought, as he stared at Adis.

Adis noticed Ichigo's eyes on him. He didn't say anything further but just sat there. He still felt Ichigo's eyes burn a hole into him.

"Did I do anything wrong?"Adis thought as he stared into the empty space. Watching people pass by and talk to their friends. They each ran their own life and didn't hear anything, no strange voices, nothing just a simple life.

"Um.. I have to.. um.. go to the.. bathroom.."Adis said, as he got up and started to walk.

Orihime watched him as he walked forward, then toward.

"Hey I have to...go to the bathroom too." Orihime said, she left the salad and her food on the table. She didn't care, cause she know Tetsuo would take it. She got up, and then started to walk. She picked up speed, and before she turned she looked back once more at Ichigo's worried face. She saw Adis looking at a worn brown door. She walked to Adis, and laid her hand on his shoulder. Adis look at her, his brown eyes were wide.

Orihime pulled him to her chest, and gave him a huge hug. She hugged him tightenly, not wanting to let him go.

"Adis what happened, why did you run off like that?" Orihime asked, as she let Adis go.

"You might think I'm going crazy or something, but...I heard a voice.. It said H-help me..." Adis said, he looked at the ground, avoiding Orihime's eyes.

Orihime's eyes widen, she was shocked. "I heard the same thing.. I thought it was just me." Orihime thought

"**H-HELP M-MEEEEEEEEE"** The voice said again, this time screaming. The voice came close, like it was right next to them.

Adis and Orihime had to cover there ears, the scream was like a pitch so high that it would burst your eardrums.

Adis still holding his ears looked at the faded door right by him. The door read O F C, some of the letters were faded, and some were so bad that you couldn't even make out what they were.

"Orihime, what's in that door?" Adis asked, his gaze shifted to Orihime. He pointed to the door.

"I think that used to be the office, someone died in there, I think so.." Orihime said

"Ya someone did die their. His name was Phillip Smith." A male voice said to the side of Adis and Orihime.

Both of them looked to the right of them, their stood Ichigo.

"This is what happened." Ichigo said

"_Last year, so boys decide they wanted to play a prank on the whole school. In the middle of the day, each one of them asked the teacher to go to the bathroom and the teacher let me, no questions asked. The office people were out at lunch when this happened. They each stopped by their lockers, got out some supplies..The police said it was a homemade smoke bomb, and they snuck in that room. Then they planted the smoke bomb and it went off. One of the boys was highly allergic to the chemicals in the smoke bomb, and passed out. The boys thought he went to the bathroom so they got out and went back to class. Well the boy died from lack of oxygen and ya. Every time someone tries to enter that room, a shrill scream enters. Thats the first warning to get out. The next one is tossing things at the person, or around him. 2nd warning. If you don't get out by then, well then it tries to hurt you, or even kill you. They tried to rebuild and destroy this room, but well something always goes wrong." _Ichigo finally finished, then he took a deep breath.

Adis stood stunned, he didn't know what to say. A prank gone wrong, leading to a death, then to a haunting. Then Adis turned to the door, he didn't know what was happening, but he didn't care.

He stepped back, then with one step forward, he launched his foot at the door, kicking it up. The door swing up revealing a messed up room. The gray cabins were knocked to the floor, opened and papers were on the floor. Dust hung in the air, and around the whole place. Cobwebs were around the whole place, the desks, the ceiling and even on the floors. Adis caught a glimpse of a spider running on the floor. Books were on the ground, also covered in dust. Then came the shrill scream, like when someone with sharp nails runs there nails on a chalkboard. Then when the ghost didn't see them leave, he started to throw books were thrown at Adis, and Orihime, who were standing in front of the door. At Adis and Orihime, they shielded their eyes from the sharp books, they sure didn't want a paper cuts, well if they did they could go blind or get a paper cut and bleed to death..


	2. The History

_As I said before, I didn't make Bleach. I did make Adis and his little powers. _

**The History**

"Why should I have to fight a ghost, or whatever that thing is." Adis thought, as he blocked a book that was thrown at him. The book got hit to the side, and people gave them looks. After the books were all gone, the ghost started to throw pens, and pencils. Beside the pens, they didn't have to worry about the pencils because they weren't sharp, after all those years they became dull.

"This is really getting annoying." Adis said, as he deflected a pen that was thrown at him. Orihime head behind him, using him as a shield. Adis stepped into the dirty room. Everything seemed different, while they looked out the door nothing seemed to matter. But when he entered, he was everything that happened. Like he was there. He started to get dizzy and woozy, and felt like he was going to throw up.

His mind started to get images, images he didn't have or ever seen. He started to have little videos playing in his head, like he was watching a movie. He saw four people, they were each boys. Two boys had brown hair, and the other two had black hair. They all wore the same uniform, but not like the ones Ichigo was wearing. It was a little bit older, and the colors, shirts and pants weren't the same material.

He was looking through the eyes of someone, like when you play a 1st person game. The person walked up to a teacher who was sitting at the desk, she was working on something.

"_May I go to the bathroom." The person said, by the voice it was a male. _

_The teacher looked up, her brown eyes were behind some black glass, her brown hair was put up in a bun. She smiled as she answered. "Sure you may, just don't take long." She then got back to her work, writing things on papers. _

_The boy started to walk, Adis could hear what he was thinking, what he was feeling. _

"_Why am I going to do this?" He thought, as he opened the door then closed it behind him. _

_Waiting by the locker next to the door was three other boys, one was kneed down, spinning some numbers. When the boy got their, the boy kneeling down opened the locker, then the boy dug through a backpack and pulled out a smoke ball._

"_Let's go." The boys said who was kneeling down. _

"_Ok Jake, we are leaving in a minute." One of the boys said. He then looked at the kid Adis was looking through. "Are you ready, Phillip?"_

_ Phillip nodded, then they all went to the office. They had planned all this out, they knew the times they had lunch, when they got back and everything. They planned this out, even before it started. The boys got to the door, and looked around making sure no one was there. If anyone caught them they would get in so much trouble, getting expelled was the luckiest thing they could get. The door was the easiest thing they could do, all they did was just turn the knob and push the door open. They each entered, the last one looking around before closing the door, and locking it. _

_ They planted the smoke bomb under the desk and they all left. Phillip was the last one to leave, and his_ _foot got caught under a desk. He tried to pull but his foot didn't pull out. _

"_I'm going to get in trouble." Phillip thought, he kept pulling on his foot, he couldn't lift the desk because it was too heavy and if he moved it, then someone might hear the noise. _

_ BOOM, smoke filled the room. _

_ Cough, cough, cough.. _

_ Phillip couldn't handle the smoke, his eyes started to heart, and he started to feel dizzy and woozy. _

"_I wish I didn't do this.." Phillip thought, the last thing he would think for a long time. _

THUMP thats the noise Phillip's body made when he hit the floor. Before the polices came and talked to everyone it was too late for him. The police came and checked everything, they didn't know what to call it. A murder or just plain accident. The boys each had to switch schools and names, even moved away. Everything was changed after that day, people feared that office, no one entered it and it made it all over the news. Parents were afraid to send their children to that school.

Orihime saw Adis didn't look well, he was standing like he was a drunk, wobbling all over the place. He didn't seem like he could stand without falling right over. His face was whiter then a cloud of white, like someone covered him in flour. Adis placed his hand on his head, Orihime saw sweat fall down his face. She couldn't image what he could have going through, after all she never had to suffer like this. Orihime couldn't stand by watching as her friend suffered.

"I _have _do something." Orihime thought, as she entered the room. She seem unaffected by whatever Adis was going through. She paced over to him, then grabbed him by the shoulders. She then shook him back and forth, but still couldn't wake him. She looked at his eyes, no color just blank like paper, white like the clouds in the sky. He looked like life had been drained from him every drop of it.

Ichigo walked in front of the door, where he could see what they were doing. Students were passing by and looking through the door, so if Ichigo could block the view, then they would have nothing to see.

He was Orihime hold Adis, Adis looked like he was drunk, not being able to stand on his two feet. Then like it never happened, Adis got up to his feet. He touched his head with one head and then asked

"What happened, my head hurts?" Adis questioned

Ichigo's eyes widen, "Y-you don't remember what happened?" Ichigo then stepped into the room, still in front of the door, blocking unwanted eyes from entering.

"All I remember is some kids that I have never meant in my life, and some kid dying in this room from lack of oxygen."

From behind Adis, Ichigo could see something rising. He couldn't make out what it was, but it was brown looking and looked like wood, but Ichigo couldn't make out what it was.

"Hey A-Adis.. Looked out behind you.."Ichigo said as he pointed behind Adis.

Adis quickly spun around his brown hair spinning around with him. Rising from the floor was a sharp wooden stake like tables leg. The end had been pointed like a stake, or a knife, ready to kill or stab something.

Adis started to back away, he looked over his shoulder and saw that Orihime had been doing the same thing. She was already to Ichigo, she was standing in front of him, but then Adis saw that he got in front of her.

"**Y-YOU HAD TO FIND OUT.. YOU HAD TO BE NOISEY. NOW YOU ALL ARE GOING TO DIE!"** The same voice said angrily, it filled the whole room, echoing till it disappeared into thin air.

The stake raised up to where Adis heart was, since Adis saw everything that had happened, he should be the first one to go. Adis heart beat faster, sweat dropped down from his forehead, he shook with fear as he watched the stake. He didn't know what to do, how to run or hide from this, after all the ghost lived in this whole room, he could seen them, but they couldn't see him.

"I-Ichigo.. take Or-Orihime and Ru-Run." Adis manged to whisper, he started to back away, he needed to be against a wall so the stake wouldn't be able to attack from all sides. If he found a weapon then he might be able to defend himself.

Orihime and Ichigo stood where they were, both of them wouldn't leave a friend in trouble.

"We aren't leaving a friend in trouble." Ichigo shouted, if he could get the stake to aim for him, then Adis could run.

Adis felt his back hit something cold, and hard. He quickly turned his head to the side, so he could see out of the corner of his eye the stake, and see what was behind him. He was his back was leaning against a wall, then he quickly focused his eyes at the stake.

"Why do you.. want to k-kill me?" Adis manged to spit the words out, he was trying to buy him time, so he could see what was around him to protect himself.

"YOU KNOW. THE SECERT:MY DEATH. YOU **ALL** MUST DIE!" The voice screamed, this time it didn't echo in the room. Just as it said that, the stake charged, full speed at Adis.

Adis sled down the wall, till he felt his butt hit the ground. Above him he was the stake crash into the wall, making the point less of a point.

"If I could make the sharp dull, then I wouldn't be able to get hurt as much." Adis thought as he started to crawl, as he crawled he looked for something of a weapon or a shield. Adis saw something covered up by all the dust, the only place that looked like something was underneath it. It looked like the form of a stake, the same one as the stake that was trying to kill him. He reached it and grabbed it shaking off all the dust, the dust flow into the air. Adis looked back at the stake, it had turned around and was about to stab him into the heart. Then it charged at full speed, Adis swing the the weapon he had at the stake. His weapon hit with a thunk, then went flying across the room till it hit the wall and fell to the floor. Adis stood up, then wiped down all the dust on his clothes he had.

"Orihime, Ichigo, get out before it comes back. I'll get out of here also." Adis said, as he head for the door, both Ichigo, and Orihime walked out. Adis reached the door, and before he walked out he took one last look at the room, then walked out and closed the door.

Ichigo and Orihime stood, waiting for him. Both of their faces showed sadness and fear. Ichigo leaned against the wall, while Orihime just stood their, Adis saw her eyes walked up and down him, making sure he wasn't hurt.

"NOW ITS TIME.. FOR MY REVENGE. THIS WHOLE SCHOOL, AND EVEN YOU WIL DIE!!." The same voice said, screaming from inside the room, which was then followed by a mahahaah.

Adis froze in his tracks, he had no clue what to do, or even how to fight whatever was going to come out. If he tried, he couldn't save the whole school for death. He had to do something but what.. Adis looked around, people pasted by heading for their classes, not knowing something was about to strike.

The red handle bar caught Adis eyes, it stood across from him, no one would know, some might see it, but most of them were gone.

Adis ran to the handle bar, he pulled it and the whole school was so filled by DING, DING.

All the teachers and students got out first, single file and heading for the doors that lead to the green grass, and the sunny day.

Adis made a come on with his hand, then ran into the boys' bathroom, pushing the door open, it made a CREAK sound and the door was so closed. Adis stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself. He had to scars, or serious wounds. The room was soon followed by another creak and Orihime and Ichigo entered.

"I think the ghost is starting to turn into a hollow.." Ichigo said as he leaned against the door, and crossed his arms.

"Then we have to do something.. What if he hurts all those people?" Orihime asked sadly

"Unless they have a high spiritual power, then he will go after us." Ichigo said, his eyes roamed the bathroom. He didn't know what he should do if the thing turned into a hollow, he didn't know what kind of powers Adis had?

That's when they heard it. They felt the ground shake, sending vibrations where they were standing. All three of them almost fell, but they kept their balance or held on.

"What was that?" Adis asked, he headed for the door, but the shake kept going on. It made Adis lose his balance, and he fell on his butt. Ichigo and Orihime fell to the ground too, but theirs was less painful.

"Should we stay on the ground, or go check out what made this?" Orihime asked, she was sitting on the cold, hard ground, right next to Ichigo. Adis was sitting on the ground in front of them, watching as Orihime spoke.

Ichigo stood up, thanks to the door handle, he kept himself balanced. "I don't know about y'all, but I'm going to see what that is." He said, CRECKK, the door made as Ichigo opened it.

He saw that the door to the office has been opened and everything was thrown into the hall. Ichigo walked slowly and carefully, not trying to alarm anyone that he was coming, to the door. Inside he saw it, the ghost, bending over holding his head. He started to scream, and as he did, the ground shook enough for Ichigo to fall.

Bump.. That's the sound Ichigo made when he fell to the ground. The noise made the ghost look up, he had half of a hollow mask on, and the other was appearing. The ghost looked at Ichigo and smiled, then the other half of the mask was complete. The first thing that grew was his head, which looked weird, small body and big head his head beside the face, was all covered in hair. Then came his hairy body, it a little bigger then the head, only reason was for the legs. That's when they grew, 4 of them on each side, hairy as possible.

Ichigo blinked a few times, making sure what he saw was real. The ghost had turned into a hollow, a hollow spider and was about it attack. Ichigo started to crawl backwards toward the bathroom door. His back reached the cold hard wall, the door was next to him.

CRECK. The door opened, almost hitting Ichigo, but it was a few feet away from him. Then came out Orihime and Adis, both of them almost fell from seeing the giant spider. "What is that!?" Orihime screamed as she pointed at the giant spider. Adis stood behind her, watching the spider. He was scared because he couldn't fight the hollow spider. He had no weapon and he couldn't turn into a soul reaper, he didn't know why.

The spider stopped it was right in front of the door, and looked at them. It looked like it was smiling, like it wanted to hurt them. Then it opened its toothless mouth, in front of its mouth came out a purple ball. It was a few inches, but in a few minutes it grew like a snowball. Adis grabbed Orihime by the shoulders and moved her into the bathroom. "Go hide..get away from this door." He said, he seemed like he was trying to rush things. He then ran to where Ichigo was, Ichigo was laying against the wall, he seemed lifeless. His eyes stared into the spiders eyes, his eyes seemed lifeless and empty.

Adis grabbed him by the arm pits, and pulled him up. He stood on his feet, but didn't seem like he was really there. He almost fell, but Adis held on to him. He then throw him over his shoulder and ran into the bathroom. It made the usually sound, but Adis didn't care. He ran into a stall and found that Orihime was sitting on the toilet, almost crying.

BOOM! THUMP!

Adis didn't even managed to close the stall door, when the bathroom door flew past the stall, and hit the wall. It then fell on to the ground, as if it had always been there. "_I hope the hollow doesn't come into this room.. _" Adis thought, fear was taking over his mind. He didn't want to die, and they couldn't fight it off. This was a small bathroom, like 5 stalls, and thats the only place they could hide. If the hollow came in, then there was no escape.

Adis kneeded down, still holding Ichigo on his shoulder. "Orihime.. Could you move, so I can set down Ichigo on the toilet?" Adis asked. Orihime wasted no time, she got up and leaned on the bathroom stall. She watched as Adis sat down Ichigo on the toilet, in a sitting position.

Adis smiled at Orihime, then ran out of the stall. Adis felt as Orihime's eyes watched him run out of the bathroom. The place where the door had been had dissolved, now there was just a giant hole in the wall. Right when he ran through the giant hole, he saw the spider, it was heading to the bathroom. Behind stood rocks, and a giant hole. No longer stood the old office door, but now it was a crumble of rocks. Adis froze in his tracks. The spider was a few feet away from him, it could strike, and maybe hit and kill him. He had to think of something, something to draw it away from the others. If he did that, they would have a greater chance of living, he didn't care what happens to him. The spider had stopped as well, looking into Adis eyes. Thats when Adis had to do it, he had to draw the attention to himself.

He started to wave his arms to the side, as if trying to make a circle. "HEY you.. Giant Ugly Hairy spider. You look like something my cat throw up!" Adis said, sweat dropped from his forehead. He was scared like hell, but he didn't care. The spider started to walk toward Adis, slowly trying to corner him so he couldn't escape.

Adis took off, running along side the wall trying to lead it away from the others. The spider took the bait, running after him. It was way too big for such a small school. The tip of its head crashed above, causing the roof to crumble, falling to the floor. Its legs were also to big, cutting halfway through the way, each step it too left a hole in the ground. The spider opened its mouth again, the same purple blow appeared, it grow larger till it was the size of Adis head.

Adis looked back and saw the giant ball of purple, he didn't know what he could do. But to his hope up ahead came a turn. He picked up his speed, his foot steps echoing through the school. He hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for any of this. Then came the purple ball, flying through the air. It almost hit Adis in the back, but he took a sharp turn and behind him he saw it fly, then heard it hit the wall.

But to his luck, he had turned to a dead end. And no where else to turn, he had to fight the spider.

He turned around to face the spider, to face his end.

"Great.. This is just my luck." Adis said, just as the spider turned and both their eyes meet. They each knew one of them would die, and they hoped it wasn't themselves.

_ Well To be continue.. Sorry its WAYY to long as it is. So I'm going to start a new chapter. Hope you like. I like reviews and tell me what I could improve on. So stay tune to "The fight between Adis and the Hollow Spider. I'll try to finish this one. Thank you _


	3. Fight! New Power Awakens

_If you haven't figured out by now, when I say spider..its not a spider, but a hollow that looks like a spider..I don't want to keep saying "Hollow Spider, or Spider hollow" Don't own Bleach, do own Adis. _

Fight! New Power Awakens

His brown eyes meant that of the spiders red eyes. All He could do was watch as the spider blocked the last escape. Adis started to move back, till his back hit the cold wall.

"Why aren't you effected of looking into my eyes. Your friend, Ichigo did and look what happened to him.. Don't worry, its not permanent." The spider said with a smile

"_What am I too do?_" Adis thought, his heart beat loud and hard. Adis thought the spider heard his heart beat.. But it didn't.

"Are you ready to die? The spider hollow questioned, its voice was deep but evil rang in its die.

"No... I'm n-not going to d..-d-die." Adis manged to say, his whole body was afraid, they couldn't work together like before.

"Why did you have to _try _to save your friends.. Now instead of them dying, its you." The spider hollow said, then it laughed. Its laugh rang through the ears of Adis, and the school. Soon after it was gone from the school, but not from Adis. It rang inside his head.

That's when the spider opened its mouth, in front of it appeared a purple ball, growing bigger in size.

Adis looked around, he had to do something. If he didn't, then he would sure die. He had to run somewhere but he was cornered. His back was against the wall, and if he didn't move quick he would die. Adis watched as the purple ball grew to the size of a basketball, he had no room to escape and was running out of options. He had one move left, and that was to run underneath the feet of the spider.

Adis took a breath, then took off running. The spider didn't have this in mind, and was quite surprised. He couldn't shoot the purple ball, or it could hit him. When Adis was underneath the spider head, he sled under it's legs and body. "_If I only had a sword, or some kind of weapons, I could slit its stomach opened._" Adis thought as he sled, he saw that the stomach was easy to hit and make great damage.

He then appeared behind the spider, and got to his feet. When he was standing, he took off running, not wasting time. Behind he heard a loud crashing noise. He didn't want to stay to find out what it was, if he did he could be next..

Adis looked behind him, spider was chasing after him. If could gain speed faster then him, he had 6 less legs then the hollow. _"I need to do something.. I don't have any kind of weapon."_ Adis thought, he had passed the bathroom, where Orihime and Ichigo were hiding. He hoped they were alright, and that Ichigo got back to reality.

"You can't keep running." The spider's voice said behind him, by the sound Adis knew that he wasn't too far away. Maybe like 4 feet or less, and that meant trouble.

"I can keep running as long as my legs let me." Adis said over his shoulder.

"Use it. Use the power." A voice said inside Adis head. He had never heard this voice before, so it was a surprise.

"_What power?_" Adis thought, he needed it fast. He hoped the voice could hear him.

"The power over..." The voice said the end, but Adis didn't make it out. When it came to the end, it was like he was speaking in a different language and Adis didn't understand it.

"Great, Just great." Adis mumbled under his breath. The end of the hall was coming close, but he could turn and it would lead to the lobby of the school. He could go into the lunch room, the gym or take another turn and just keep running from there. But he would soon meet a dead end.

Before Adis could could react anymore, he was falling. His hands shoot up in front of him like he was going to do push ups. He felt his feet as if they were tied up, he tried to move them but no luck.

The floor around him darkened, as the spider's shadow fell over his body. He looked back to see that his feet had been tied up by spider's web.

"_I can't die..Not like this.. Not now.._" Adis thought. Then his mind did something, nothing to protect him, but it was a clue. It showed him a small tornado, circling in his mind, in his thoughts.

"Use the power of...air.." The voice said once more, but this time Adis could understand the weird language it spoke.

His eyes started to change, from brown to pure white. His dark brown hair changed to snow white, and his skin and body started to change.

"W-whats happening?" The spider asked, it started to back away. This time, IT was scared.

Adis body started to morph with the air around him, making him invisible beside his white eyes and his snow white hair. He had acquired the power of wind/air.

As if this nature had been with him all his life, he knew what to do. He pushed himself off of the ground, but wasn't standing. His feet didn't even touch the ground, he was levitating a few feet. Adis could see the fear in the spider's eyes, all it could do know was back away slowly.

Adis stuck his hands, palms out, in front of him. From there little white dust started to form, his attacks were draining power of the air/wind. It kept doing this till it formed a clear spear, the only reason you know it was a spear was because it had a black outline around it. The spider wasn't going to back away from a fight, even though it had. It opened its mouth and a purple ball appeared. Adis knew about this attack, so he shoot the spear thing at the spider, hitting it in the chest, then coming out and disappearing maybe rejoining with the air. Before the spider even touched the ground, it started to fall apart. Its body started to turn into little dust, and disappear into the air, then followed the other parts.

Adis turned back into his old self, snow white hair turned back into dark brown, white eyes turned into brown and now you could see him. He smiled, the passed out onto the floor.


	4. Now You Know

_I do not own any of the characters, or anything associated with Bleach. I do own everything else.. and ya_

**NOW YOU KNOW**

"Wake up Adis." Adis heard Orihime voice, he felt her shake him, but he wasn't there. He was lost in his dreams and his thoughts. He was in darkness, surround by nothing but the dark, there was no texture, no clouds, nothing as if he was in the night. He could hear Orihime's voice, it surrender him but he wasn't there. That's when it appeared, once it appeared, Adis was in the air, surrender by the clouds and the warm sun greeted him. He looked below him, only to find that the sky and clouds were never ending. The winged snow white horse flew around him, each flap of its wings made a small breeze go around him. His eyes could only follow it, he was speechless by the winged horse. He hasn't seen anything like this, never would he have thought he would get such an opportunity.

The winged horse stopped in front of Adis, looking into his eyes. He felt as if he had knew this horse for a while, like he had meet him somewhere, but couldn't recall where or how. Somehow they were floating in the sky,. _"This must be a dream." _Adis said, he then pinched him self, only to find that it was real. He wasn't dreaming.

"Don't worry young one. This isn't a dream, you have been choosen. To wield the power of the elements, and to fight the evil that lurks in this world. As you have witnessed the power of air/wind (reason i do wind/air or vice verse, is because I don't know what to call it..so just use which ever want..the characters aren't saying wind/air, so you can pick) and you have used it well. But there is more too learn then such a weak attack. It won't help with stronger opponents, all it could do is tickle them silly. But that's not why I am here. Do you remember anything of your past?" The winger horse said, it didn't even need to flap its wings to stay afloat.

"Before I answer anything..What are you, and where am I..?" Adis questioned

"You are inside your own head, whatever you think or remember it will play in here like a movie. I am the winged horse, my name is Pegasus." Pegasus said

Adis tried to think back to his early child hood, everything was a blur. He didn't remember his parents, all remember was the foster care people, and getting thrown back and forth between them. After 9 years of this, he had finally found a family to live with, one that actually loved and cared for him.

"No.. I don't remember anything..All of it is a blur."

"Do you want to know why?"

Adis shook his head, then a white flash filled the room. He wasn't in the sky anymore, but looking through someone's eyes. Whoever eyes he was looking through, they were looking at a woman. She was holding a small little boy. The boy had dark brown hair, just like the lady that was holding him.

But the room was soon filled with smoke. Bang, crash, boom. Few of the sounds that were made during the smoke.

"Sam take Adis and run through the back door.. I'll handle them." The man said, he couldn't see, all he saw was the white smoke. Then the memory stopped, it went out like a quick light. Someone could turn the switch on, and the memory would be back, but for the moment it was off. Before Adis knew it, he was back in the clouds, back in his thoughts. But he was alone, no Pegasus to be found. But that's when he heard the same voice. The voice that had been there when he fought the spider, and when he was running away from it.

"We will meet again. Now your friends are worried about you."

After that, Adis was looking into Orihime's eyes. She was on her knees ,shaking him trying to awake him, she stopped as soon as she saw his eyes open. She was on her

Ichigo was leaning against the wall, he was staring at Adis, it was only them two the others were outside, still waiting. Adis could see that he had gotten better .Orihime stood up to her feet, she smiled, then bowed down. "I'm sorry." She said

Adis sat up, he smiled. "There is nothing to be sorry about. Thank you. You were trying to get me to awake, and you were worried about me." He said, he scratched the back of his head.

"_Should I tell them about my thing.. or whatever that was?"_ Adis thought, he didn't know what to do. If he told them then what would they think of him. He decided he would keep it to himself.. They didn't even know he had that kind of power, but they would question how he killed the spider.

"Where is that hollow?" Ichigo questioned, he looked around, but all he saw was the empty hall ways, and the crumbled walls and roofs that showed someone had been here.

Adis sighed.."It's dead...I killed it.." Adis said, he looked at the ground avoiding eyes. If there e yes meet, then they would ask questions, and questions is what he was avoiding.

"Good job." Orihime said cheerfully as she clapped her hands together. The only thing Adis gave her was a weak smile, followed by a weak laugh. Adis then looked at Ichigo, who had his eyebrow raised.

"How?" Ichigo asked the deadly question that shocked Adis. He didn't know what to tell them, the truth or a lie? Maybe if he told them a truth, they would think it was a lie. He heard his heart beat faster and louder, he thought they might have heard it.

Adis sighed then thought it was better to tell them the truth.

"Ok..When you looked into the spider's eyes, it paralyzed you, but when I did it, it didn't. Then it chased me, I fell to the floor, gained some new powers and killed it. That's about it, short detail." Adis said quickly, he didn't want the story to draggg on.

Both of them didn't say anything for a while. There thoughts roamed there minds, while there eyes looked emptily at the ground. They didn't know what to say, or what to do. Adis just looked at the ground, he didn't want to say anything, even if he wanted to, he didn't know what to say.

"But I'm glad your alive." Orihime said, she looked at Adis with a smile on her face. Adis didn't look directly at her, but out of the corner of his eye he saw her. What could he say to kill the silents?

"Well we better to get out of here..the firefighters will be here in about a min. But they are taking a time to get here, wonder why?"Ichigo asked, he stood on his feet, leaning like a giant over Orihime and then heard the loud fire sirens, it shook the school and echoed through out the school. From the windows they could see the red lights flashing like fire works. They had to move, or they might get into trouble.

Adis stood to his feet, then stuck his hand out to help Orihime up. She grabbed his hand and with his help, pulled her self to her feet. "Where should we go? W can't go in the bathroom, they will check that." Orihime asked, she didn't feel like getting in trouble. Her orange hair spun as she looked around, turning her head quickly.

Ichigo was silent, he didn't say a word but was lost in his thoughts. Like he was trying t o think of a plan. "I think I have a plan." Ichigo said, then continued "We can go through the gym door. Everybody is out front and ya." He said

"Let's go, we have to move quickly or we might not make it." Adis said as he headed straight, the gym wasn't far, only one quick turn away and they would make it there. But they had to move quickly, b/c the front school door was near it and they might get seen.

Adis walked quickly, but then he saw Ichigo and Orihime running in front of him. They haven't wasted time, so Adis took off along them. They took a sharp turn, and then pasted the glass door. Adis looked to his right, and saw the firefighters and his classmates. The firefighters didn't noticed them, they were talking to one of the teachers. Adis thought "_I think they are making sure everyone is out of the building." _As he pasted the door, the gym was right in front of them, all they had to do was past the gym doors, and their freedom awaited. Slam. Thump, Thump Thump. Adis looked back, just in time to see the firefighters enter the school building. If only one of them had looked to there left, they would have had caught 3 teens running away from the scene of the crime. That would have not looked good, would it have?

The firefighters ran the other way, looking over everything on the ground, ceiling and walls. They didn't miss anything that was in that school. They hadn't a clue that 3 teens were there, with a giant hollow spider that wanted to kill them, then eat them. If they told them that story then they would have been shipped to a crazy bin.

Adis felt wind blowing on his cheek, he was still looking back and trying to run at the same time, hoping that he would not hit a wall face first. He then felt heat warm his cheek, welcoming him to the outside world. He turned around being welcomed by the green grass, and the green hedges. Adis saw that Ichigo was holding the door open, Orihime ran out and hid behind one of the hedges. Adis ran out of the door, looking back one last time before Ichigo closed the door softly. Each of them hid behind the hedges, hoping they would not get caught.


End file.
